Difficult, But It's Just Him
by xodaniellaaxo
Summary: A quick ficlet. Tommy is difficult. But sometimes his true feelings for you a let loose. Rare as they are, you take as much as you can get from the large MMA fighter.


He is probably the most difficult guy you have ever been with; he is distant and unaffectionate, but that's just Tommy. Though with a strong, broad and intimidating presence, you know deep down that he has a soft spot. And in that soft spot, Tommy loves you, even if he doesn't show it. He would protect ever crevice of your body, break his back to provide for you, stay loyal to you and only you because he knows what betrayal tastes like. Sour and bitter, full of hate and revenge. You know this all; He could have left when he had the chance. He still has the chance but yet he stays because of you.

In his Ford pick up, you sit in your seat, staring out the window, gazing at the dark, shadowy land before your eyes. Tommy stares ahead, his rough scarred hand wrapped tightly around the steering wheel causing the veins in his massively muscular inked arms to protrude even more then what they usually are. His other hand, though, is placed under his head that is leaned against the window, yet you wish it was somewhere else.

With Tommy, all is silent; the only sound is the rough humming the his truck's engine as it races along the dark curvy road. "Why can't you just tell me?" you ask softly, as if afraid to disturb him from his trance. Again, silence fills the small area of the truck as you wait for an answer.

"Patience." Tommy says sternly, his voice deep and rugged. He grunts slightly as he changes his position, now navigating with his left hand, his right on the head of the stick shift. You gaze down at his hand, longing to hold it tight, to put it up to your lips just to taste his skin. His veins are now only slightly raised from under his tanned skin giving you an urge to run your finger over them. But your favorite feature about his fierce hand are the scars covering his knuckles. Scars that are rough and jagged and tell stories of the beatings he had put down. You remember Tommy, coming home multiple times with bloody knuckles from cage fights, you kneeling down tending and wrapping them as he sat sweaty on the edge of the bed.

He catches you gazing at his hand. "What are you looking at?" he questions you, raising his right eyebrow which is missing a chunk toward the end of the brow; a scar lays there too. Attitude was forced behind the comment, cutting you deeply; wounding your heart. "Nothing..." you say back with a slight attitude. He looks at you, realizing a slight hurt look on your face. You look away, out into the starry abyss, telling yourself to not look back at him.

He moves his hand, lightly resting on your knee, sending fluttery butterflies throughout your body; your legs becoming numb, your palms slightly sweating. He smiles quickly, catching him in the reflection of the window, before he returns to his stone hard face. A smirk arises across your face, happy you saw him smile, even if its a small one that hides his teeth.

Coming up to an open field surrounded by trees, Tommy pulls onto the grass. The field is lightly lit by the misty glow of the full moon and starry sky. Tommy turns off the truck- you take in the earthly silence around you, closing your eyes and slowly drifting away. A sudden loud slam breaks your trance and Tommy is coming from the rear of the truck, stopping at your door and opening it. You step out onto the glistening field, breathing in the fresh pine scent.

Before you know it, Tommy encloses the space between you, placing his hands on your waist, squeezing tight as he pushes his body on top of you. Stepping back against the truck, he kisses you deeply, your tongues colliding, wrapping themselves around each other. His hand sneaks up under your shirt, sending a mixture of chills and warmth as he slowly glides his fingers up your back, tracing the notches of your spinal cord. Arching your back, you release from the kiss and let out a slight noise, as his lips make their way down to your neck.

As he continues to slowly kiss and lick your neck, Tommy lifts you off the ground, forcing your legs to squeeze him at his sides. Slowly he begins to grind against your body, letting out musky moans and deep breathing as he grinds harder and harder against you. You kiss him more deeply, searching for his tongue and once finding it, you begin to suck on it. Tommy moans deeply and lifts you away from the door and towards the bed of the pick up, kissing you along the way.

Making it to the bed of the truck, Tommy places you on a surprisingly comfortable and soft surface. In the bed, is a mattress, blankets and pillows. Tommy continues to kiss deeply as he is working both of you onto the mattress. He lays on top of you, grinding deep and hard into your pelvis. You feel him grow, it twitching against the outside of your jeans. Your insides tingle and you let out a moan. Tommy unbuttons your jeans and slips his hand down into your panties. Your back arches as he glides one finger into you. In. Out. In. Out. Adding another finger, he continues his motion, while still grinding on top of you. You breath heavier, moaning when he goes deeper and deeper.

Finding his erection with your hands, you massage the outside of his pants, him growing harder and harder with every stroke. You pull at his pants as he gets up and takes off his jeans, then slipping you out of yours. "Tell me what you want." He breathes. Your mind is racing, you want everything. You want ever inch of his body, his lips, his chest, his arm, his back. You want him. You want Tommy. "I want you deep in me." You whisper into his ear. He quickly slides you of your jeans and undies as you take him out of his jeans and boxer briefs. He continues to grind on your bare wet naked pussy before inserting his tip, his hard shaft following forcefully.

He thrusts hard into you, only doing what you told him, that your mind spins out of control. He pounds faster and lets out a loud moan as you arch your back, hitting that one spot that sends you into an ultimate euphoria. You let out a gasp as if you lost your breath and yell for him. "Tommy! Oh, Tommy! That's it!" You feel yourself about to let loose and he knows by the look in your eyes. "You cum when I cum." Tommy says breathy yet stern. He pounds deeply in his next strokes. Your pussy is damp, you feel it on your inner thigh. You kiss him deeply as a sign of an agreement, though you are about to burst. He caresses your breast while sucking on your neck as you scratch at his inked shoulders, moaning into his ear. "Oh.. deeper!" His last thrust his hard and painful, filling you deeply with his warm fluid mixing with your own. His arms are shaking as he leans down to kiss you passionately, which is rare for Tommy. He lays restlessly on top of you, running his hand through your hair. The night is silent, you only hear the simultaneous breathing between you and Tommy. "I love you." You whisper. Tommy's head rises up, his lips finding yours and kiss you with force. You know he may never say that intimate word, he might not show it much too, but tonight he reassured you that he does in fact love you. He's not going anywhere.


End file.
